


Planes frustrados

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que aparentaba ser una fiesta de cumpleaños inolvidable, termina siendo algo demasiado simple para Tadayoshi, y hasta demasiado olvidable. Pero su visión de las cosas cambia ante las palabras de Subaru, quien le cuenta todo lo que debió hacer Ryo para que ese día fuera especial para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes frustrados

Faltaba menos de veinticuatros horas para que ese día tan especial para él llegara. Al menos, uno de los días que él sentía como sumamente especial. Como cada año, después de aquella noche estrellada en que ambos, inexpertos en el amor, se dieron su primer beso, lo pasaban juntos. Sonrió ampliamente, tocándose los labios, como si quisiera recordar aquel dulce y a la vez amargo sabor.  
Y ahí llegaba el causante de su estrés esa mañana.  
La persona en cuestión, entró al edificio con una inusual sonrisa a juzgar por lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a levantarse a ciertas horas de la mañana, aún con el tiempo que llevaba trabajando a esa hora.  
Llevaba una remera negra, y un pantalón de jean. Un par de anteojos negros de marca y una gorra era lo que terminaban de vestirlo. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro dedicándole reverencias a todos aquellos que lo saludaban, con una maldita e hipnotizante sonrisa. Se acercó a él cuando lo vio a los pies de la escalera, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.  
— Se te va a caer la mandíbula — Le dijo Ryo —. ¿Me das un poco? — Preguntó, en referencia al vaso de café que estaba bebiendo, el cual sin esperar respuesta, le sacó de las manos, bebiendo un sorbo luego. A través del vidrio de los anteojos de sol, se dio cuenta que cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó el sorbo que le había dado con dificultad —. Okura, esto está demasiado dulce.  
“Okura.”  
El resto de sus compañeros solía acompañar su apellido por algún sufijo de cariño, o incluso lo mencionaban por apodos, pero Ryo jamás lo había hecho.  
— Perdón — Le dijo —. Pero es la mejor forma de despertarme en la mañana — Agregó, extendiendo su mano para que su oyente le devolviera su vaso, lo cual hizo sin siquiera chistar.  
— Espero que mañana tengas el día libre — Dijo Ryo, empezando a subir las escaleras, con Tadayoshi siguiendo sus pasos.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Pienso acapararte todo el día de mañana, si no tienes inconveniente — Respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz.  
Tadayoshi detuvo sus pasos escasos segundos. Sintió que su corazón se había detenido pero, como no había sido así, siguió caminando.  
— Claro que no.  
— Perfecto. Entonces, mañana, prepárate para un día inolvidable.  
  
Había estado tan emocionado que no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. En su cabeza sólo aparecía Ryo, su sonrisa, todo su ser, enloqueciendo hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Por quién sabe qué vez durante la noche, se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró, enredándose los cabellos con una mano.  
Sabía la razón por la cual todos los años, exactamente entre la noche del 15 de Mayo y la madrugada del 16, no podía conciliar el sueño, pero la cobardía y el miedo, le impedían decirlo. Sintiendo que se calmaba, abrazó sus piernas flexionadas y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, cayendo poco a poco entre los brazos de Morfeo.  
Se dio cuenta que se había dormido así al momento de despertar. Aunque estaba acostado, uno de sus brazos había quedado debajo de sus piernas, sintiendo un cosquilleo sobre este cuando lo sacó de allí. El reloj sobre la mesa de noche marcaba las diez.  
Frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras que Ryo le había dicho la mañana anterior. Revisó su teléfono celular. Había mensaje de todo tipo de amigos, conocidos, familiares…, pero ninguno de él.  
Desayunó tranquilamente después de asearse, quizás, demasiado tranquilamente, quizás, deseando que en cualquier momento, él golpeara a su puerta y lo llevara a desayunar y le hiciera pasar un grandioso día, pero lo que el servicio meteorológico había estado pronosticando en las noticias desde que encendió el televisor, pareció volverse realidad al ver las gruesas gotas que empezaron a caer al otro lado de la ventana, terminando por convertirse en una lluvia que parecía que iba a  prolongarse a lo largo del día.  
— No vas a venir, ¿eh…? — Soltó, mirando la lluvia. Abrazando uno de los almohadones del sillón, sin despegar su vista de la ventana, se lanzó sobre su espalda, acostándose. El repentino y estrepitoso sonido del timbre interrumpió el plan que iba a llevar a cabo lo que restaba del día de su cumpleaños y día libre. Se levantó con pocas ganas y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado, estaba Ryo. Igual o todavía más sonriente de lo que recordaba, lo había encontrado la mañana anterior.  
— Vamos — Le dijo, agarrándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia fuera del departamento.  
— ¿Eh? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, siendo agarrado por sorpresa —. Espera — Agregó, zafándose bruscamente del agarre, por lo que Ryo lo miró, sorprendido por su accionar —. Deja que agarre mis llaves al menos — Aclaró el menor, ocasionando que su oyente sonriera de lado y se rascara la nuca.  
Los pasos de Tadayoshi dentro del departamento fueron lentos. No podía caer en cuenta de que, pese a todo pronóstico, pese a la lluvia, Ryo iba a cumplir su promesa. Sonrió ampliamente, antes de agarrar sus llaves y su teléfono celular.  
  
Afuera del edificio, un taxi esperaba al dúo. Al subir al vehículo, Ryo sólo le dijo al conductor: “ _Puede seguir_ ”, por lo que Tadayoshi intuyó que de antemano, el chofer sabía el recorrido que debían hacer. Lo que duró el viaje, pasó en silencio. Ambos mirando la lluvia en sentido contrario uno del otro. El cumpleañero sentía que el corazón se le estaba por escapar por la incontenible emoción que tenía. ¿Qué había preparado Ryo para él? ¿A qué lugares lo llevaría? Aunque el tiempo volara, no quería que ese día terminara, lo único que quería era pasar un maravilloso día a su lado. Para Tadayoshi, Ryo era el sol que brillaba en ese día nublado. Vio un edificio familiar cuando el vehículo detuvo su marcha. Su acompañante le extendió al conductor un par de billetes antes de agarrar una bolsa que estaba en el suelo, al lado de sus pies, pero que recién en ese momento había notado, antes de bajar del vehículo.  
— Esto es…  
— Mi casa. Sí — Respondió Ryo a la pregunta que Tadayoshi no había alcanzado a formular debido a su desconcierto.  
— Lo sé, pero…  
— Vamos, vamos. No tenemos todo el día — Lo apresuró el mayor, agarrándolo del brazo para llevarlo dentro del edificio. Aunque parecía que la lluvia no iba a cesar sino hasta el día siguiente, se había convertido en una molesta llovizna. La misma sensación estaba empezando a aparecer en Tadayoshi. Sinceramente, esperaba que fuera a su departamento a cambiarse para poder salir y celebrar su cumpleaños de una forma “ _inolvidable_ ”, como él se lo había prometido el día anterior, pero al entrar al departamento, las cosas que Ryo fue desparramando a lo largo y ancho del lugar, hacía que esa posibilidad se volviera cada vez más y más lejana. Fideos instantáneos, dos latas de cerveza, y unos DVDs cuyos títulos no alcanzó a leer; todo eso tenía Ryo en la bolsa que había llevado consigo. Cuando terminó de vaciar su contenido, el dueño del lugar volvió hasta donde estaba Tadayoshi y aplaudió una vez, mirándolo luego, sorprendido —. ¿Piensas quedarte allí parado? — Su oyente de dio cuenta de la sensación de nerviosismo en las palabras del mayor.  
— Ah, lo siento, es que pensé que… estaríamos aquí de paso.  
— Claro que no. Es en este lugar que vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños — Le dijo, agarrándolo del brazo una vez más para atraerlo hasta el living —. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál quieres ver primero? — Le preguntó, en referencia a las casi seis cajas de DVD que descansaban sobre la mesa ratona. Al reparar Tadayoshi en ellos, se dio cuenta que eran recitales de su banda o dramas protagonizados o por Ryo o por él mismo.  
— Eh… Cualquiera — Respondió Tadayoshi, intentando darse cuenta que efectivamente, esa sería la forma en que Ryo iba a festejar su cumpleaños.  
— Está bien — Dijo el aludido, agarrando una de las cajas —. Empecemos con el Eight x Eighter…  
El mayor se acercó a su reproductor de DVD para colocar el primer disco, bajo la mirada de Tadayoshi. No podía creerlo. Ese día iba a ser el peor recuerdo de cumpleaños de su vida.  
Pasaron casi tres horas mirando el concierto, el detrás de escena y los demás extras que traía. Tadayoshi poco a poco empezó a soltarse, a reír por las acotaciones que Ryo decía y que él mismo decía. Durante la elección de un segundo recital, Ryo regresó de la cocina con los fideos instantáneos ya preparados.  
— Eso fue rápido — Dijo Tadayoshi, generando la sonrisa en su oyente.  
— Ni que tardaran tanto en cocinarse — Dijo el aludido, sentándose a su lado y dejando la cena sobre la pequeña mesa —. ¿Ya decidiste?  
— El Countdown — Pidió el cumpleañero, entregándole el primer disco.  
— ¿Me haces el favor de traer las cervezas mientras tanto? — Le pidió el mayor.  
— Claro — Tadayoshi fue hasta la cocina, pero una botella sobre el refrigerador hizo que olvidara la tarea que iba a llevar a cabo —. ¿Qué es esto? — Le preguntó a Ryo, agarrando la botella.  
— Ah… Me lo dieron como agradecimiento. ¿Quieres abrirlo?  
— ¿No es caro…?  
— Vamos a abrirlo. Después de todo, no todos los años se cumplen treinta, ¿no? — Sin esperar aprobación de su parte, Ryo le sacó la botella de las manos para descorcharlo y verter su contenido en dos copas. El color era de un brilloso bordó. Acto seguido, volvieron al living a disponerse a cenar y seguir mirando conciertos. Tadayoshi estaba por beber su copa, pero vio a Ryo levantar la suya, por lo cual se detuvo a mirarlo —. ¿Brindamos? — El aludido levantó su copa. El DVD estaba pausado —. Porque estos treinta años que recién empiezan para ti, sean inolvidables. Aunque no veas que hay muchos cambios por fuera, por dentro, seguro que los tendrás. Es raro que yo diga esto cuando… cumplí treinta hace seis meses, ¿no? Okura…, gracias por haber nacido.  
La última frase hizo que algo dentro suyo se estremeciera. En su voz, en la mirada que le había dado en ese instante, se dio cuenta que Ryo realmente sentía esas palabras. Atinó a sonreír y chocar luego su copa contra la suya.  
— Gracias, Ryo-chan — Susurró, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.  
La cena sucedió de  la misma forma en que venía pasando el día hasta el momento. Llegando al final del segundo disco, Ryo estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre el sillón mientras que Tadayoshi estaba acostado sobre el mismo.  
— ¿Vemos algún otro o…? — Ryo se giró para preguntarle a su acompañante cuál sería lo siguiente que verían, pero lo encontró profundamente dormido. Se sonrió —. Ni siquiera te quedaste para el pastel que había preparado especialmente para ti — Susurró. Subió a su cuarto para buscar una sábana y cubrir el cuerpo de Tadayoshi con ella. Se percató que su celular estaba iluminado debajo de su cuerpo. Alcanzó a leer algo que lo hizo sonreír: “ _¿Qué siente Ryo-chan por mí?_ ”, decía el mensaje que él mismo había enviado —. Buenas noches, Okura — Le dijo, besando luego su frente con dulzura. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, pero terminó por no hacerle caso a eso que se había despertado en él culpa de aquel beso e irse a dormir.  
  
El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo despertó. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero su ceño se frunció al notar que su cama era más chica que de costumbre. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en casa de Ryo. Sin moverse siquiera un poco del calor que le daba aquella sábana que cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos repararon en la presencia de una pequeña bolsa blanca y un sobre frente a la misma con su nombre escrito en él. Se dio cuenta que esa era la letra de Ryo, después de tantos años juntos, reconocía aquella caligrafía. Se sentó lentamente en el sillón, restregándose los ojos y se estiró hacia la pequeña mesa frente suyo para sacar una hoja de dentro del sobre y leer su contenido: “ _Lamento que este no haya sido el día inolvidable que te dije que sería. Pero aún así, para mí, sí lo fue. Para tus treinta y uno, al menos sí puedo prometerte que seguiremos pasándolo juntos. Mis mejores deseos, Ryo. PD: Déjame un trozo de pastel._ ”  
El muchacho sonrió. Al hurgar con la vista dentro de la bolsa, su sonrisa se ensanchó, sin comprender del todo la situación. Sacó un pequeño panquecito de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y sobre el mismo, pegado sobre un escarba dientes, un pequeño trozo de papel con la frase: “ _Feliz cumpleaños, Tacchon_ ”, de nuevo, con la caligrafía de Ryo.  
“Tacchon…”  
Esa había sido la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa manera. Sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaron al releer esa simple frase que para él, significaba mucho.  
  
Se encontró con Subaru en la puerta de la empresa, quien se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda.  
— Feliz cumpleaños.  
— Gracias — Dijo el aludido.  
— ¿Cómo la pasaste?  
— Bien… Supongo… Fue un día bastante raro…  
— Ryo estaba desesperado, ¿no?  
— No…, ¿por qué…? — Le preguntó, extrañado por su acotación.  
— Ayer pensó que iba a tener el día libre, pero le surgió trabajo a último momento. Desde hace como un mes, me dijo que había reservado una mesa en un restorán y hasta iba a llevarte al Aquarium Kaiyukan en Osaka, pero todo se terminó yendo al demonio. Le rogó a medio mundo que lo dejaran salir temprano y aunque lo logró, por supuesto que todas las reservaciones que había hecho habían sido canceladas y ya se las habían asignado a otras personas. Se le ocurrió que podían ver algunos conciertos y dramas, pero como él no tiene idea en qué parte de su casa los tiene, le pidió unos cuantos discos a Maru. ¿Te dio el panquecito? Creo que debí haberlo grabado mientras lo cocinaba — Le dijo —. ¿Okura? — No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ryo había ido a buscarlo hasta su casa no porque quería cumplir con la promesa de hacer de su cumpleaños un día inolvidable sino porque, aunque sea, quería pasarlo a su lado. Eso era lo único que le había importado. Y sin embargo él, sin detenerse a pensar en los esfuerzos que había hecho para terminar su trabajo temprano, en lo único que había estado pensado había sido en quejas —. Oye, Okura… ¿Estás bien? — Reiteró, al ver que la mirada de su oyente estaba fija en la nada, y sus pies estaban pegados al suelo.  
— Eh… Sí… Discúlpame… Me olvidé que tengo que hacer algo — Respondió el aludido, rápidamente, girando sobre sus pasos y saliendo del lugar. Le hizo una seña a un taxi para que se detuviera e hizo una llamada al subir al vehículo —. ¿Dónde estás? Ah… Perfecto. Espérame allí un momento, estoy yendo para allá. Necesito decirte algo — El taxi se detuvo frente a una estación de televisión. Al bajar del mismo, Tadayoshi entró corriendo al lugar dirigiéndose a la recepción del mismo modo —. Nishikido Ryo…, ¿dónde está? — Le preguntó a la sorprendida muchacha que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, agitado.  
— ¡Okura! — Llamó su atención Ryo, de pie en medio de una escalera en forma de caracol, agitando su mano en alto. Sin siquiera siendo capaz de recuperar el aliento, Tadayoshi llegó a su lado a toda carrera, jadeando con fuerza, sintiendo que las piernas le estaban por flaquear a último momento —. ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó el mayor, sonriendo.  
— Gracias — Jadeó, mirándolo.  
— ¿De… nada…? — Ryo no podía evitar sonreír ante lo que tenía enfrente. Parecía que había corrido una maratón.  
— Por el día de ayer, gracias.  
— ¡Ah, eso! No es nada, fue un placer. ¿Me dejaste pastel?  
— Estaba delicioso como para querer compartirlo con alguien.  
— Tacaño — Ambos apoyaron sus cuerpos sobre el barandal de la escalera. El único sonido que se oía era el bullicio ambiente de un canal de televisión —. El día de mi cumpleaños voy a responderte — Tadayoshi lo miró —. Así que espero que hagas de ese día uno inolvidable para mí.  
— ¡Nishikido-san! ¡Vamos a empezar! — Exclamó un hombre, asomándose desde unos pisos más arriba.  
— ¡Enseguida voy! — Dijo el aludido —. Entonces, nos vemos.  
— Nos vemos… Suerte…  
— Gracias.  
¿Responderle…? Para empezar, ¿qué fue lo que él le había preguntado?  
Los pasos de Tadayoshi sobre la escalera, se detuvieron abruptamente. Sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salírsele de las órbitas tras haber creído comprender a qué se refería Ryo. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular. Cuando lo desbloqueó allí estaba, el mensaje que había mandado la noche anterior.  
Y el muy maldito en vez de responderle en ese mismo instante, iba a hacerlo seis meses más tarde. Tadayoshi miró hacia los pisos de arriba, pero en ninguno parecía estar Ryo o, al menos, él no podía ubicarlo con la vista. Sonrió, insultándolo internamente.  
— Maldito… Te juro que no pienso siquiera acordarme que ese día es tu cumpleaños, Ryo-chan.


End file.
